This invention relates generally to an electronic watch having a digital display and more particularly to an electronic watch which on demand displays the time in any selected time zone and includes an alarm function which is triggered either by home time or global time in any selected zone. In electronic watches of the prior art which include both a global time display function and an alarm function in combination, it has been common to emit the alarm sound when the time in the particular zone being displayed and the set time for the alarm coincide with each other. The alarm function is unrelated to any time other than that which is displayed. As a result, maximum effectiveness is not achieved in using the functions available in the timepiece.
What is needed is an electronic watch wherein the alarm can be triggered by either a selected time in the time zone of operation or at a selected time in a time zone other than the time zone of operation.